Aishiteru
by ChildOfGod01
Summary: "Aishiteru..." I heard his whisper. His hand slid down between my grasp and his eyes closed. It was an unfortunate accident for him and she's losing hope. Will he ever come back for her? NiouOC


A/N: OC. OOCness. Wrong grammar. I'm not that a good writer so comments/opinions are welcome! I've typed this from my phone so beware of wrong spellings.

* * *

"Look out!"

"Oh my gosh!"

I stopped myself from running. I looked behind me as I heard a loud screech of a car that seemed to bumped into something... or rather someone. My eyes widened as I saw body lying on the street. Blood oozed out from the obvious open cut on the man's forehead. I felt my legs weaken but I swiftly turn around and used all my adrenaline to run to the man in just a few seconds. I dropped down to my knees next to the pool of blood under the man's head. I don't know. I hesitated to touch him for it might worsen his condition. I saw his eyes fluttered open slowly.

"N-ni-" I managed to stutter out but was cut off eventually as his left hand went to cup my cheek. The tears that I've been keeping for awhile now started to leak out.

He smiled - a genuine one - at me. I sobbed louder as I held his hand that was on my cheek. "Aishiteru..." I heard his whisper. His hand slid down between my grasp and his eyes closed.

"No!" Came the strangled cry that surprisingly from me. I sat there, watching as the man was carried out by a stretcher and some men helping me to get up. I was never this horrible.

* * *

A week later...

The wind chime tinkled signaling that someone has entered the small shop. The old lady, who's the shop owner, smiled at her regular customer for the past seven days. "Is he...?" The old lady asked, hopefully and hesitatedly.

The female customer shook her head. She smiled sadly, "Hopefully today."

"I'll have the usual, Obaa-chan," she continued.

"I already have prepared it for you, Ojou-chan," the old lady handed the bouquet of carnations to the young lady. "Little miss, do not give up on praying for his safety."

A younger one held the bouquet in her arms and smiled greatfully at the shop owner. "Arigatou. I'll be going now, Obaa-chan," she bowed shortly and went out the flower shop.

Her wavy blue hair danced as her feet brought her to one of the places she hated the most, the hospital. She's asthmatic when she was in her kindergarten years so she was admitted in the hospital frequently. When she entered middle school, she had witnessed as her brother suffered in his illness. She saw him still smiling even though she knew that deep inside, it hurt so much. And now, the man that she loved the most (even if she always refuses it) is in the same place, in a coma state.

"The operation was a success, but it will take time for his injuries to heal. If he were not to wake up in a week, the chances might decrease, or we might lose him," she remembered what the doctor told her and her companions who were waiting outside the operating room.

And today is the seventh day, hopefully, he will wake up.

She exhaled her breath before turning the door knob open. 'Weird... Usually it would be noisy inside.' She opened the door, expecting to see the sleeping man. But none, no one's there. Instead, she saw the bed. On the bed she saw the white blanket, covering up a huge thing underneath it. 'What? What's this? This can't be happening!' Her mind screamed.

For the second time around, he felt her legs weaken again, her eyes becoming watery again. She's afraid to see what's underneath the blanket. She's afraid to know and accept the truth.

"Sachiko?"

That's the voice that snapped her out from her reverie. She quickly recognized the voice and looks behind her to confirm if it was HIM.

It was him.

She quickly throws her arms to him and hugs her tightly. "I thought you're gone. Yokatta..." I managed to say to between my sobs. I caressed his face and my face went to his mushy silver hair and inhaled his scent that I've been longing for.

"I missed you," he said and wraps his arms around her.

"Ahem!" came from a voice behind him. She looked up to see a purple head megane, beside him are six other teenagers.

"Sachiko-chan, that's an akward position!" Akaya exclaimed as he crumbled up to the front from behind the group.

Sachiko blushed different shades of red. It was true indeed. The man she's hugging is sitting on a wheelchair. So basically, she's leaning down to him. She quickly got away from him. But before she should straighten up, she was quickly pulled down to the man's level and felt something pressing her lips. It was just a quick peck, but it earned whistles from their companions.

"Nice~" *pok*

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses.

Jackal blushed slightly; Akaya, too.

Yanagi smiled unknowingly.

"Tarundoru!"

"You thought I'm dead?" he smiled 'innocently'.

She nodded, oblivious of the prank he did.

"Niou, will you please stop teasing my sister?" said Yukimura, who was wearing his usual smile.

"Puri~"

Laugh.

"I love you~"

"Erm... H-hai..."

"I'll make you say it soon," Niou promised.

* * *

End


End file.
